Just One Moment
by elmoruthPotterfan6
Summary: "I thought you died." "Not here I'm not," he said in a fluid voice. "Where is here?" she asked. "In your dreams." If it was only a dream, she needed just one moment to love him. One moment for him to love her. Rated M. Read and Review, please. One-shot.


**Just One Moment**

**By: ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: Hello there. This is an ONE-SHOT that just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Actually, it sparked as a Hermione/ Cedric story, but when I typed it, it turned into Hermione/Fred so it all worked for the best. I might make another similar to this one that is Hr/Ced.  
This is my first attempt at something actually M…Don't hate me! And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. J.K Rowling would't have smut in her books...BUT...It would have made things more interesting ;D!**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

Hermione was sure she was dreaming. She was looking into a lake, the Black Lake her mind told her, though it didn't look like it. This one was smaller. In the background, she saw tall mountains after the forest of trees. The sun was too bright. The colors were too vibrant. There was no wind but the grass was moving. There was just something about it all made her wonder. It just had that dream feeling.

She leaned over to look at her reflection. This Hermione was strikingly different than herself. She was still wearing her nightgown but she was pretty. Her hair, though still bushy, had a kick of curl that framed her face. Her eyes popped with liveliness. She could swear she was a bit skinnier. She couldn't help but smile.

She bent at her knees and knelt before the smooth water. She dipped a finger into it. The water rippled but it didn't feel quite right. A brightly scaled fish darted away. She felt a giggle clutch at her stomach. Hermione, with her finger still in the water, drew shapes. A circle. A squiggle. A heart. She withdrew her finger but the heart stayed, enveloping her reflected face. She blinked in confusion. The shape seemed to shimmer and expand. Then it dispersed within the ripples of the river.

Hermione leaned in closer…there was a fuzzy image. What was it? She leaned in a bit closer. It looked like an outline…of something tall. A person? She quickly looked behind her. No one was there. She looked back at the water. The image looked clearer. It looked like a man. Her breath hitched and she wanted to look behind her. She couldn't move her head. She was compelled to look at the image in the water. Who was it? She got the feeling that she gets when she believes someone is behind her. A tingling. She so desperately wanted to move. To run. More and more intense the feeling got as closer and closer the person progressed on her.

She couldn't tare her eyes away from the image in the water. It felt familiar…Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head in amazement. She smiled at the man before her.

"I…I thought you died," she whispered, smiling. She smiled with the name on her lips. "Fred…"

Fred looked down at her, his mischief smile playing on his face. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans. He had no shoes.

"Not here I'm not," he said in a fluid voice as she remembered. She felt happiness swell inside her.

"Where is here?" she asked, even though she knew where she was.

He bent down so that he was eye level with her. She saw his green eyes dance as they always did. It was like he had never left. Left her. Left his family. Left this world.

"Your dreams," he replied, an unnatural echo flowed around her. It made her shiver.

She wanted to touch him. To make sure he was real. But she was afraid. She was afraid that he would disappear and she would never see him again. She couldn't go through that again. She cried at his funeral. She was beside herself with grief. She didn't know why at first. She just believed it was because she never thought he would die. No one ever thought of a world without the Weasley twins- now twin- and once it happened; no one knew how to react. Living was unbearable after a few weeks. It was then she figured that she felt something deep within her heart for him. Something so wonderful and unexpected she tried to make her fall in love with someone who looked like him. She couldn't love Ron. Ron wasn't Fred. Even George wasn't Fred. Fred was only Fred and no one else could take his place.

Unconsciously, she lifted her hand and put it down. She didn't want to risk him leaving her again. She would be content to staring at him.

He reached for her hand, and she flinched; he was solid. He lifted her hand and placed it on his chest. Her eyes went wide. She could feel his heartbeat. That wasn't possible…unless he was alive. No, no, no. He wasn't. She saw him get buried into the ground. Six feet under the grass. With this in her mind, she still shed a tear. If there was a heartbeat, there was a way. There had to be.

She flung herself around him and they fell backwards. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't see how this could be amusing, but she didn't care. She inhaled his smell. He smelled like soap and a hint of cologne. She didn't want to think of the logic on this. He shouldn't have a smell. He was dead.

She nuzzled her head into the cook of his neck, her hair tickling his freckled face. She didn't feel like questioning right now. She didn't want to know how he was here. How he got here. She didn't want to settle on the thought that it was all a dream. Right now in the moment, he was there with her. She was touching him. She felt his heart. That was all she would need. She only needs this moment.

"Hermione," he murmured into her ear. She looked up at him. "I love you."

She blinked at him. The thought of it all being a dream popped into her mind again. People only confessed like that in dreams. Or movies. Or on the telly.

Hermione pushed her lips onto his. His lips were warm and responsive. He kissed her back with vigor. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. He rolled over onto her; both speckled arms trapped her under him as the same with his legs. They kissed with lips and tongues. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. There was too much space between them. After a while, they pulled away to breathe.

They paused and looked at one another. Hermione couldn't believe that she was snogging Fred. She had forgotten completely about dreaming. It was hard to be thrown face forward with the facts when someone not real was pressing himself against you.

"I love you too," Hermione smiled.

Fred rocked onto the balls of his feet and placed an arm under her head and one under her knees. With ease, he picked her up and began walking. She didn't know where they would be going, nor did she care much at all. Out of nowhere, bright, silver stairs appeared. She couldn't tare her eyes away from him. His face held no scar. No hair out of place. He was perfect.

Up the stairs was a square, no walled room. Trees surrounded them with patterned light. The only furniture there was a white frilled four-poster bed. He gently laid her at the bottom of it and she braced herself on her elbows. She bit her lip.

Fred caressed her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tenderly, he kissed her. Slowly, he kissed down her cheek and to her jaw line. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned into his hand as he moved down her throat and kissed her pulse point. She let out a small shiver. His hand slid down to her shoulders and twisted the flimsy silk strap between his fingers. He kissed her collar bone and kissed her cleavage. Her nightgown had covered a lot of her that he seemed to want to explore and kiss. He looked up at her with loving eyes, waiting to see if she would protest. She was just glad to get the pesky thing off. She pulled at her gown and easily slid it over her head. She only had on her light pink knickers. He eyed her hungrily, taking up every inch of her skin with his eyes. His hands didn't know where to start. They lightly stroked her arms and arose gooseflesh. He leaned into her right breast.

"So gorgeous," he said to her nipple before he took it into his mouth. Pleasure pricked at her nerves. His mouth was warm and his breath tickled her now sensitive skin. His left hand went to occupying the other awaiting breast. He squeezed and kneaded with roughness and care. Her breath snagged in her throat, her head tilted back. She bit her lip to stifle the moan. After a while, he switched sides, taking the left breast in his mouth and fondling the right with his hand. Hermione tried to concentrate on holding herself upright. When he was done he licked once between her breasts and looked up at her. She lifted her head to look back at him, a twinge of apple red high on her cheeks. He smiled and kissed her lips.

Fred pushed her down onto the bed with one hand on her shoulder. His hands roamed her soft body. He pointedly avoided the most sensitive area, the area being covered by her knickers. Hermione, though loving his hands, grew slightly angry. Fred just shushed her with a finger to her lips. She slowly licked the lone finger, feeling daring. When she did that, his eyes sparkled in a whole new way.

"You're tempting me," he growled lowly, placing his hand on her inner thigh.

"I'm tempting you? It's not fair that you still have your clothes on." She had a pout in her voice. He smirked at her statement and placed her hands at the bottom of his shirt. She pulled upward and turned the shirt inside out, taking it off him. She tossed it aside onto the wooden floor. He leaned over her so that she could let her hands, themselves, explore him as he did her. His stomach was tight from Quiddich practice. Red pelvic hair led downward from his navel and disappeared into the unknown region in his pants. She felt herself blush thinking about what she would find there. She only had sex twice before with Ron, hoping it would make her feel better. Both times had been sloppy and awkward. Ron, after satisfying himself in her, would immediately fall asleep beside her with his body draped across hers. She didn't have much experience with the unknown male anatomy. She faltered with her hands on his waistband. He stood up straight, unbuckled his pants, and let them fall to the floor.

Hermione stared at his boxers, feeling nervous. It just occurred to her on the path that they were heading to. Her heart thumped doubts into her brain.

He took her hands. "We don't have to," she heard him say over the buzz in her ears. She pulled herself slightly upward and felt the material of his boxers. Slowly, she inched them down. His member was freed.

Hermione was pushed back onto the bed again and Fred lightly traced down to her own knickers. He bent with his face close to her garment. He kissed her center through the wet material and Hermione squirmed. She's never been touched there before. Fred smiled cockily and did it again. She, again, squirmed and lightly moaned. Hermione pushed her head into the bed, feeling her body arch to meet his head. With agonizingly slow speed, he tugged off her knickers. Fred groaned at the wetness of her. He mumbled a few words before taking his tongue and licking her. Though closed lids, she whispered his name.

"Fred..."

Fred took his hands and rubbed her smooth legs. He wanted to please her. He wanted to shower her in love while making love. He wanted her and only her. He wanted to complete her.

She started to plead to him. "Please…Please…" unable to finish her sentence. Her face now lightly covered in a pink color.

Quickly he kissed up her stomach and her breasts. Lastly she kissed her hard on the mouth. He braced himself to enter her.

Slowly, he filled her, trying to prolong the act. They moaned in unison. He hovered over her, thrusting in strides. Hermione panted with her russet eyes on him. His hair began falling into his eyes, bumping into his forehead in mimic propulsion. He stared back at her. She wrapped her legs around him for more leverage, with such she shook in sweeping pleasure. When they found tempo, Hermione kissed him.

"I love you," he said again, his lips on hers.

"I love you too."

She couldn't hold onto reality much longer, or what was of it. What was real or what wasn't? She didn't care. All coherent thought was lost. She pulled his body flesh onto hers and began rocking her hips. Soon she will be going over the edge. Fred was following instep.

"Hermione," he shuddered and pulled himself closer into her.

"Fred," she breathed letting herself go.

When they caught their breath, Fred looked down at her. She back at him. She smiled.

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…"An echo. She looked around in confusion. Fred was gone. She lay in an empty bed in an empty room. This room was different. This room had inclosing walls and dark. She was alone and cold. He was dead. And always was. She was dreaming and that was all it was. A dream. No act of love. It was all in her head.

"Hermione…"

She didn't want to believe it. She heard his heartbeat, she felt him. He had to be real. She wouldn't be able to feel such a solid body. She turned to her right and curled her legs upward. She let her left hand fall onto the mattress. Tears fell from her heavy eyes. The covers were now on her. Her last thought was that he was dead all along…

"Hermione…" Dead, dead, dead...

.

"Hermione?" asked a groggy voice. She was crying in her sleep. She looked at the owner of the voice. It was her husband.

"I had a dream," she sniffled, pushing her face deeper into his chest. She heard his heartbeat. She sighed in relief.

"What was it about?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She looked at him with big eyes, like a frightened child being comforted.

"I had a dream that you were dead…Fred."

"Aw, love. I'm right here. I'll never leave," Fred smiled. "I'll live forever if I have to."

After a moment of content silence, she couldn't help but smile as she added, "We also had sex."

She didn't have to look at his face to see him smile the smile that shook her very bones.

"Was he better than me?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I might have to test that out myself…"

.Fin.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Fred shouldn't have died. I like him the best (for some reason). I would also like supportive REVIEWS please!  
I couldn't stop giggling throughout typing this so REVIEWS would make me feel better and that I didn't make a fool out of myself... **


End file.
